shurikens and bullets
by Akina Mameido
Summary: what happens when srank criminals fall in love with asassins the first part is the prologe then our story begins plz comment and rate it would mean the world to merated T for now and M later when things heat up part 12 is up Tobi X Oc, Kisa X Oc, Ita X Oc
1. prologe

Leaves scattered across the sidewalk as the chilling October winds blew. Four college students walked together down the sidewalk heading towards a house. In the group, there were three girls and only one guy. "How much longer until we reach your house, Elliott," asked one of the girls. This girl had blond hair, topaz blue eyes, and was carrying a medium sized bag. The person known as Elliott turned around, "We'll be there in a few minutes, Kina," He said while walking backwards. Kina's eyes widened slightly, "Elliott-san, watch out for the-" There was a loud 'ping'. "Lamp post," "you could've warned me a bit sooner," complained Elliott, rubbing the back of his head. The group of people continued walking until they came upon Elliott's house which, like the other houses in the neighborhood, was of Japanese building. Elliott opened the sliding door, and stepped inside, leaving his shoes by the inside of the front door. The three girls filed in quickly, leaving their shoes with Elliott's. "I can't wait 'til Halloween," Kina said contently as she walked into Elliott's living room. "Speaking of which," interrupted Elliott as he entered the living room from his bedroom. "Did one of you remember to bring the movies?" "I did," called one of the girls. She had slightly darker skin than the rest of them, with dark brown eyes, and her rebellious black hair tied into a puffed out ponytail. She started searching through her bag, and pulled out a large stack of DVD's, majority of them horror movies. Kina smirked examining the DVD's, "You even got the one I asked for, Safia-san," "What movie is that?" asked Elliott. Safia held up a DVD, "The Rocky Horror Picture Show," "I've never heard of it," said the other girl. She was lightly tanned, with brown eyes, and silky brown hair. "Well, you must have been living in a hole, Usagi," said Kina, "it's the best movie ever," "Well anyway," interrupted Elliott, "I think we should watch Scary Movie tonight," "okay," agreed Kina, "but you guys are going to see the R.H.P.S," "Hm?" questioned Usagi. Safia sighed, "Kina means The Rocky Horror Picture Show, she just abbreviated it," "oh." replied Usagi. The three of them piled on the couch while Kina turned on the DVD player, and walked over to join them as the opening credits started.


	2. unexpected guests

It was the night of Halloween, and Kina, Usagi, and Safia were over at Elliott's house watching movies, and giving out candy to the trick or treaters coming to the door. All four of them were even in costumes for the holiday. Usagi was dressed up as, of course, a rabbit, with a cotton ball tail clipped to the back of her jeans, wearing a plain brown hoodie, and having chocolate colored bunny ear pinned to the hood. Elliott had on a pinstriped suit (like a mobster outfit) with a sleek black hat ,which he wore at angle, and having his short blond hair spiked up with gel. Safia was dressed in a long red silk kimono with designs on it in black thread. Her puffed out ponytail restrained with a pair of chopsticks (courtesy of Kina) the same color as the kimono with butterflies attached to the sticks. Kina wore a kimono as well, but it was black, and showed off her shoulders a bit more. Her hair was also pinned back with a pair of chopsticks, which were black, and had the kanji for 'love' on them.

All four of them were watching Scary Movie 4 when the doorbell rang. "I got it," said Kina as she got off the couch, and grabbed the bowl of candy off the inn table near the door. She slid open the door to reveal the nine members of the Akatsuki. (Tobi is with them but he's not an official member) They all stood there, staring at her, but unfortunately for them, she thought they were just random guys in costumes. "Oh my god," gasped Kina, "your costumes look so awesome," (cue: akatsuki anime fall lol) Elliott walked to the door. "Kina who are you talk- whoa, nice costumes." Elliott walked up to them now standing next to Kina. "If you're looking for the costume party, it's a few doors down." The Akatsuki gave Elliott and Kina weird looks. "We would hate to disappoint you," spoke up Itachi in his usual monotone voice, "but we are the real Akatsuki," Kina laughed softly hiding her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. "hold on one moment," she said after finally stopping her laughter. "Usagi-san, Safia-san, come here a moment," "Hai," they both called in unison, joining Elliott and Kina at the door. Safia's eyes strayed to the group on the other side of the door frame. Safia looked over at Kina. "Do you know these people, Kina-san?" "I don't think so, they claim they're the Akatsuki." said Kina. Safia walked up to Itachi, returning his cold stare, and looked him over. "bull shit," Safia replied with the tone of a diva.


	3. meeting the guests

The Akatsuki now sat on Elliott's couch, one next to the other, while Elliott, Safia, and Kina sat down on three of the four plush armchairs in the spacious room. Safia was still glaring at Itachi. Her left leg crossed over the other at the knee causing her kimono to lift slightly revealing her slender legs. For some reason, Itachi could not restrain himself from tracing the curves of Safia's legs with his eyes. Safia cleared her throat causing Itachi to snap out of his trance. "My face is up here, weasel-boy," she said while pointing to her face. Itachi's eyes narrowed. Then, he returned to his cold death glare. Deidara, meanwhile, was preoccupied with Kina, more importantly, how low the top of her kimono was. (remember: Kina's kimono top is set lower than Safia's, and that Deidara is somewhat of a perv in this fic.) Kina was deep within other thoughts, until she saw exactly where Deidara was staring. 'Maybe if I turn on the feminine charm, he'll tell me who he really is.' she thought while looking over at Deidara. She leaned over to Elliott, "I'm going to try to get 'blondie' over there to talk." she whispered. "Try by any means necessary," Elliott replied, using the same volume of voice as Kina. Kina nodded slightly as she returned to her sitting position. She was sitting in a position similar to Safia's, but was leaning forward slightly. Then, one of the guest room doors opened, and Usagi walked out wearing a plaid skirt, a black shirt, and fishnet gloves that stopped at her elbows. She twirled a few times, and gracefully dropped into the remaining empty armchair. Elliott looked over at the Akatsuki. Then, met the gaze of their leader, Pein. (it's like a professional-like stare) "Ladies," said Elliott, breaking the silence. "Would you mind getting some drinks for our guests?" "Not at all, Elliott-sama," the three women replied. (they're showing respect for him) They pushed themselves off their armchairs, and strolled off to the kitchen.


	4. a crush

**Part IV:**

Kina, Safia, and Usagi filed into the kitchen, leaving Elliott alone with the Akatsuki. (I know you're thinking 'bad idea', but Elliott can handle himself, trust me.) Kina and Usagi searched in the cabinets for glasses, while Safia fetched a bottle of sake from downstairs. (rice wine. Kina Safia, Usagi, etc. are of legal drinking age) Kina and Usagi placed out fourteen glasses just as Safia returned with a large bottle sake. Kina sighed dreamily, "that guy looks at lot like Deidara. It's almost unreal. His eyes are even almost the same shade as the real Deidara." "and that Sasori is to die for," chimed in Usagi. Safia set the sake bottle down loudly bringing Kina and Usagi back to reality. The girls fanned out in the kitchen, hunting for a corkscrew. "found it," Usagi called. She turned around quickly to be greeted by a bright orange mask. Usagi jumped back in surprise dropping the corkscrew. The other person bent over picking up the corkscrew Usagi had dropped. "Tobi is very sorry," he said holding out the corkscrew to Usagi. "Tobi didn't mean to scare the pretty girl," "It's ok, Tobi," replied Usagi taking the corkscrew, and flashing him a friendly smile. Tobi felt his face burn red when Usagi smiled at him, but luckily he was wearing his mask so Usagi did not notice. "Can… Tobi know the pretty girl's name?" he asked slightly nervous. Usagi grinned at him once more, "It's Usagi," Kina entered the kitchen from the basement. "Usagi-san," she called while shutting the door. "Did you find the corkscrew?" "Hai," Usagi replied as Kina joined her and Tobi in the kitchen. Kina's gaze turned to Tobi, "Tobi what are you doing in here?" she asked "Senpai, asked Tobi to help Usagi-chan, the blond girl, and the black haired girl with the drinks." he replied. "can Tobi know the blond girl's name?" Kina had her back turned to

Tobi, trying to loosen the cork from the sake bottle. "The name's Kina," she replied over her shoulder. She pulled a few more times, with out the cork budging, and sighed out of fustration. Then, an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked over at Tobi, who was sitting at the bar counter quietly talking with Usagi. "Tobi-san, Usagi-san," she called to them "hai," they replied. "Would you mind taking the glasses out to the living room already?" asked Kina "hai, Kina-san," replied Usagi loading the glasses on two trays and picking up one of them. "and, Tobi," added Kina. Tobi turned to her when his name was said. "would you mind asking Deidara to come here for a moment?" she asked. Tobi nodded and took the other tray as Usagi walked out the kitchen balancing a tray full of glasses.


	5. rejected

**Part V:**

Rain was now beating against the roof as Usagi and Tobi set the glasses down on the coffee table. Usagi heaved a depressing sigh as she took the other tray from Tobi. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" He whispered loud enough for only her to hear. Usagi put on a fake smile. "It's nothing," she lied, "but thank you for asking, Tobi," Tobi nodded then walked towards Deidara, who was currently molding a clay bird out of boredom. "Deidaara-senpai, do you think you could-," "no," said Deidara, cutting Tobi off. "but-" Tobi objected, but was cut off by Deidara once more. "Tobi, I don't care my answer is still 'no'. Just go ask Kisame, hm." Tobi sighed in defeat as he gave up on the blond, and walked over to the other end of the couch, where Kisame was seated. "Kisame-san," Kisame stared at Tobi with a slightly annoyed look. "what," Kisame replied, his tone having the same effect as his facial features. "Kina-san was wondering if someone could go into the kitchen and help her. Deidara-senpai said 'no' already, but could Kisame-san help Kina-san?" asked Tobi. "Which one is she?" questioned Kisame, slightly interested. "Kina-san is blond girl, and she's wearing a black kimono, Kisame-san," Tobi replied turning his head slightly to sneak a glance at Usagi. Kisame got off the couch, "I'll go help her, but because of the code. (note: Swordsmen have like a code of honor, which is highly valued. The code includes being a gentleman as well, and chivalry is also valued.)


	6. ignored

Kina had her ear pressed against the door, trying to listen to the conversation outside. "I'll go help her, but only because of the code," she heard. She immediately backed off from the door, recognizing who it was. 'not him, anyone but him.' She thought as her heart rate sped up. Kina was not afraid of Kisame, but just the opposite. She secretly kind of liked him. She would always marvel at his strength and speed during his fight scenes in the anime, and she had a soft spot for swordsmen. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of the daze. The door slid open, and Kisame stepped in, "Hey, uh… you Kina?" he asked. Kina nodded, "and you must be Kisame, I presume," Kina would have shaken his hand, but she was still busy trying to pry the cork from the inside of the narrow bottle neck. She sighed, and held the bottle out to Kisame, looking away from him, averting his gaze. "Can you…open this for me?" she asked. Kisame took the bottle from Kina, and pulled the cork out with one movement. Kisame handed the bottle back to Kina, turned, and walked out without another word being exchanged. Kina stood rooted to her spot where she and Kisame were standing moments ago, chewing her bottom lip, slightly angered. 'Of all the nerve.' she mentally screamed. (lol Kina got shunned) She took a deep breath then exhaled, regaining her composure. She, then, walked into the living room with a peaceful expression on her face while mentally cursing Kisame. She elegantly stepped towards them, as if gliding, then, starting at Elliott's end, began to pour sake into the glasses. "How'd it go?" Elliott whispered when she was in front of him. "I don't wanna talk about it," Kina mumbled as she finished filling Elliott's glass, and moved on to her own.


	7. the deal and the other male ally

Kina began filling up Pein's glass when she heard the front door slide open, then close. ( Pein was on the opposite side Elliott, so Kina was about done she heard the door open.) Elliott kept his back to the foyer, lightly swirling the sake in his glass. "You're late Riku," He said without looking back. After Elliott spoke, the person walked into the living room. The person was a guy about the same age as Elliott with semi-long brown hair, and brown eyes. The black hoodie, and black and purple scarf he was wearing were slightly dampened from the rain. "Gomenasai," (go-men-a-sai sorry) He said removing his hoodie and scarf, and placing them on the coat rack. Riku walked over, and perched on the arm of Kina's chair. Once Riku sat down, Elliott spoke, "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Why exactly are you here?" "The reason," Pein began, "is that I have been observing your group's abilities, and it would be an honor if you five join us," ( Pein can really butter someone up can't he.) "Your proposal seems interesting to me," Elliott replied " but my associates may voice their opinion about this matter," (I make him sound cooler than in rl) "What the fuck is goin' on?" Riku whispered to Kina, "I'll explain later," she replied, focusing her attention on Elliott. Safia took a sip of her drink. "I would join if you're the _real_ Aatsuki," Itachi glared at Safia, the sharingan beginning to swirl. The world began to to grow dark as Safia entered the strange realm.


	8. the sharingan realm

**Part VIII:**

Safia sluggishly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get them in focus. The world surrounding her now was blank and as dark as a moonless night. Safia quickly realized that her ankles and wrists were bound with rope and an iron chain was wrapped around her, from her shoulders to just above her ankles. The wooden beam she was tied to was pushing into her spine as she was surveying the area. All she could see was an arid wasteland.

Then, Safia felt someone's breath on her neck. When she turned her head to the left, her eyes met a set of crimson ones. Safia instantly recognized the other person as Itachi. "What do you want with me Uchiha?" she spat. Itachi did not answer her, but moved extremely close to her. He was so close to Safia that she could feel his light breathing on her ear "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds remaining," Itachi hissed seductively in her ear.

Then, he began kissing her roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth.

--

(outside the sharingan world) "Safia-san," Usagi called to her friend, but she received no response. Kina looked over to Itachi, discovering he had not blinked in the past few seconds. "Usagi-san," whispered Kina "Uchiha over there isn't blinking, why don't you snap him out of the sharingan?" An evil smirk showed on Usagi's features "Why whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently and picked up a book closest to her, which happened to be Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She got up from her chair creeping up behind Itachi. She holds the book near the back of the Uchiha's head then swung the book back then swung it forward making contact with the area near wear his brainstem would be. Usagi started laughing from what she had done. "Oops, my bad," she laughed.


	9. violence never solved anything

**Part IX:**

in the sharingan world Only five minutes remained of Safia's so called 'torture'. By now, both of her hands were free, and the chain was now binding the lower half of her body. The minute Itachi untied her hands, she was pulling at his hair tie, releasing his hair from his trademark ponytail. Itachi moved down to Safia's neck, and in the process of leaving a bright red hicky, marking her as his.

Then, the world around Safia grew dark. She, then, realized she was free of the chain, and Itachi had disappeared. Safia closed her eyes and sighed, 'I thought there was at least three minutes left.'

Her eyes opened to reveal that she was in the real world, instead of the world created by the sharingan. Quickly putting two and two together, she figured the person she should be angry with was Usagi, who was currently laughing in hysterics. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Then, one of the samurai swords mounted above the fire place detached itself from the shield it was welded to, and was sailing towards Usagi, blade first. Usagi cringed, putting her hands to protect her face to have the blade stop only millimeters away from her face. Usagi opened her eyes to see that Kina had stopped the blade. "Safia-san, you know violence never solved anything," she said looking over at her angered friend. Safia scoffed, "this coming from our resident swordsperson," her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Hey wait a minute," said Kisame, interrupting Kina and Safia. "why do you call her a swordsperson instead of a swordsmen?" Kina sighed "because, Same-kun, that term is sexist," she said a-matter-of-factly, "It implies that only a guy can handle a sword a woman is just as capable of performing the same task," it's so true Kisame stared at Kina with only one thought turning in his head. 'why did she call me Same-kun?'

Itachi was still in his spot, his eyes glued to Usagi. 'I'm going to kill that rabbit.' He thought as he was devising the best method of torture.


	10. but I'm a good bunny

**Part X:**

Kina handed the samurai sword to Usagi, "remind me to reattach this later, when I have some free time," Usagi nodded then turned walking towards the stone grey fireplace. She rested the sword against it then walked back to her seat without a second thought.

As she walked back to her seat, something grabbed her wrist. Usagi immediately tensed, thinking it was either Itachi or Safia coming after her for revenge over disrupting them. She turned around slowly, silently praying in her head.

To her surprise, Tobi was the person hanging onto her wrist. "Why did Usagi-chan hurt Itachi-san?" he asked innocently. Usagi did not reply, only flashing him a sweet smile. "It's cause I was being a good bunny and doing what Kina-san asked me to do," she said after a few seconds of silence. "Doesn't Usagi-chan mean a 'good girl'?" Tobi asked her. Usagi shook her head "Nope, I'm just a good bunny," she replied twirling around on the spot, the skirt billowing up slightly revealing a small part of her thighs. Tobi could not help but stare at the now hyper girl twirling in front of him. "Usagi," Elliott called after a few minutes of her twirling. "if you don't stop twirling you're gonna make yourself sick," Usagi immediately stopped twirling, but staggered to the right, slightly dizzy. Tipping over dangerously, she yelped as she started falling, only to not hit the ground. Tobi held her arms in a sort of awkward way, so she could not fall. "Elliott, did you care if Usagi stopped or not?" Riku asked. Elliott was silent for a moment, "Nope, I just didn't want her to hurl all over my new floors," (sorry Usagi but I had to be written)


	11. roommates

Tobi let go of Usagi, as soon as he was sure she could stand up on her own. "is Usagi-chan okay?" he asked her. Usagi nodded quietly, and, out of the blue, hugged him tightly, "arigatou, Tobi-kun," Tobi tried to free himself from Usagi's python-like hold on him, but failed.

"Usagi," Kina called after a few minutes, Usagi still clinging to Tobi. "you have to let him go sometime," Usagi shook her head in defiance. "Don't make us pry you off him," Safia said in a neutral tone. They received no response "okay Usagi," said Kina, who leaned over whispering something to Safia, who then nodded in agreement. "but remember , you brought this upon yourself," Kina, then, turned her attention to Tobi. "it's best if you relax during this process,"

Elliott reached behind him for something, which was on the book case. He grabbed the item and carelessly tossed it to Kina. Kina, after catching the item, then handed it to Safia, who wasted no time storing chakra within it. The item, which turned out to be a plushie that resembled a white rabbit, glowed bright blue because of the chakra being forced into it. "Ready?" asked Safia. Kina nodded. Safia quickly made some hand signs, stopping on the sheep sign.

The rabbit plushie and Tobi were consumed in two separate clouds. When the smoke cleared, Usagi realized she was no longer hugging Tobi, but was holding the rabbit plushie, Safia was holding almost moments ago.

The next thing she knew, Usagi was face down on the floor being held down by Kina. Kina stood up pulling on a rope tying Usagi's wrists together.

Elliott, Riku, and the Akatsuki looked at the three women like they were crazy. Tobi, who was standing with the others since he was freed, broke the silence, "Why did Kina-san tie up Usagi-chan, That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Kina-san," Kina ignored Tobi and crouched down to Usagi's eye level. "Now, are you going to be a good bunny, and not try to crush Tobi?" She questioned Usagi. Usagi looked down to the floor and nodded. "Good," said Kina as she caught a kunai Safia had thrown at her. She quickly moved the kunai across the ropes. At first, it looked as if the kunai had no effect, the next second the ropes split, freeing Usagi.

Elliott, who witnessed the series of events, had a vein make itself present, throbbing in his head, his right eye twitched. "Ladies, if you're _quite_ done with your Shenanigans. (I love that word) Since I heard no objections, I take it all of you are joining, and if you could be so kind to fix up some rooms for our guests, we'll go to sleep at a decent hour tonight because we have missions tomorrow ladies," "but Elliott-sama," interjected Kina, "there aren't enough rooms to accommodate everyone, even if we put people on the couch."

Elliott had a smug grin on his face, "Then, I guess the three of you will have to pick your roommates," Kina's eyes widened in shock. Safia looked over to Itachi, a smirk played across her lips. While Itachi gazed back at Safia, letting his once in a lifetime small smile show. Safia turned to Elliott, "I call Itachi," Kina looked to Safia as if she had a second head. "Am I missing something here Saf? I thought you hated him," Kina's cocky smirk appeared "If I didn't know any better, I think you have a thing for Uchiha," Safia scoffed, "at least I'm not afraid if he likes me or not, like your current state with Kisame," Kina covered Safia's mouth "Shut it will you, he's still in the room. We'll talk later," Kina and Safia turned back to the Akatsuki,, who had not heard the conversation.

Kina sighed "Since we don't have enough rooms at the moment, Safia, Usagi, and myself are going to choose one person to room with each of us for tonight," She turned to Safia, "Saf, you get first pick," Safia thought for a moment. "I choose Itachi," Itachi stepped forward and calmly walked over to Safia. "Usagi, you pick next ," said Kina. Usagi thought for a few seconds, "I pick…..Tobi," Tobi jumped up the minute his name was said. "Tobi told you senpai that Tobi would get picked because Tobi is a good boy," Deidara shot a death glare at Tobi. "It's because they pity you, baka," Tobi ran over to Usagi smiling widely under his mask. "Kina-san, it's your turn to pick," said Usagi. Kina sighed and thought about who she would choose.

"okay," said Kina after a few minutes of thought, "since Saf has Itachi, I'll choose his partner, Kisame," Kisame stepped forward shocked that Kina picked him. "Kina-san," called Usagi, "Tobi and I are going to be in my room playing, okay," Before Kina could reply, Usagi grabbed Tobi's hand, pulling him towards her room.


	12. okay, spread 'em

**Part XII:**

The door to Usagi's room swung open. The room was a cheery sky blue with hand painted clouds on the ceiling. Around the bottom of the walls, grass was painted along with flowers dotting the scenery. On the right side of the room, was a mural of a dirt pathway with sakura trees on either side. "Do you like it?" asked Usagi. Tobi turned to Usagi, "Tobi thinks Usagi-chan's room is very pretty," Usagi smiled sweetly "arigatou, Kina-san and Riku-san painted the mural for me, and I painted the clouds on the ceiling," Usagi yawned, walking over to her dresser grabbing a small bundle of clothes. "I'm gonna go get changed. While I'm gone, make yourself at home,"

Usagi then walked out of her room with a set of clothes in her possession. Tobi sat down on Usagi's queen-sized bed, patiently waiting for his roommate to return. He looked around a little, taking in his new surroundings. A few minutes later, Usagi came back wearing her pajama, which were a pink short-sleeved shirt with a chibi white rabbit on it, and matching pajama bottoms with the kanji for 'rabbit' written all over them. "Usagi-chan, where will Tobi sleep tonight?" asked Tobi, still swinging his legs like a child. "you'll be sleeping on the bed, Tobi," Usagi replied. "but where will Usagi-chan sleep if Tobi sleeps on the bed?" Tobi asked. Usagi giggled, "I'll sleep next to you silly," Tobi was speechless. He had never been with a girl let alone sleep next to one. The blush he had from a while ago found its way back to his cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safia turned the knob to her room opening the door. She walked in, Itachi following close behind her. The walls of her room a dark navy with a hint of a dark purple color, with white and silver stars on the ceiling. On the wall, near the bed, a mural of a gothic style castle and above the castle, perching on a cliff, was a black dragon, with emerald green eyes. It was laying in a calm but protective stance, looking as if it was protecting the castle. The dragon's head was tilted upward as though it were star gazing. Itachi stared at the mural with no emotion. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Safia asked. Itachi turned to her, "This is nothing compared to your beauty, Safia-chan he whispered to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Usagi and Safia left with their roommates, Kina had been left to show everyone else to their rooms. She had already given rooms to Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Pein. The only people left in the living room were Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame, who was waiting for Kina. "Hidan, Kakuzu, unfortunately, there's only one room left, and you have to share it. Hidan I ask that you don't perform your jashinist emo rituals, or whatever you wanna call them, " Kina cracked up a little about her own joke earning a death glare from Hidan. "and Kakuzu," Kina sighs, "I'm gonna have to ask you to spread 'em," "What?" Kakuzu asked hoping she was kidding. Hidan was currently laughing in hysterics at his partner's situation. "You're fucked now," Hidan laughed. Kakuzu remained on the couch. Kina sighed again, "don't make me haul you off the couch," Kina received no response. Kina started glaring at Kakuzu, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Kina grabbed the front of Kakuzu's cloak, yanking him up from his seat. The scene was very strange seeing a young woman about five foot eight holding Kakuzu, who was a head and a few inches taller, by the front of his cloak, both glaring daggers at each other. Kina released her grip on his cloak starting to pat him down like how an officer would search a suspect. She pulled a familiar looking black wallet out of one of Kakuzu's pockets. Kina flipped open the wallet glancing at the I.D. discovering it was Elliott's.

As if on cue, Elliott strolled up to Kina from his room, "Kina have you seen my-," he looks down at his wallet. Then, jumping to conclusions, "Kina, are you stealing money from me again so you can go drinking?" Kina glared at Elliott, "that's a good idea but no, I'm not. I found it on Kakuzu," She threw the wallet, hitting Elliott in the arm with it. Elliott mumbled a few colorful words as he picked up his wallet. Then, he shot a dirty look at Kina as he walked out of the room. Kina, childishly, stuck her tongue out at Elliott, who flipped her the bird in response, "I love you too, Elliott," Kina called to him, her voice full of sarcasm. Kina sighed and turned to the other guys. She smiled innocently, "Elliott's just mad because he got pwned at xbox live last night," Kina turned walking down the hallway. Hidan and Kakuzu followed her down the narrow catching up with her when she was in front of a blank door.


End file.
